


Halloween party

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Canada is lonely at a Halloween party, until Prussia.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Halloween party

"Dude, my costume is like, the best one here" Alfred said to Matthew. Matthew could only nod, because he wasn't paying attention to his brother. 

Alfred was wearing what appeared to be a mashup of Superman, Captain America and Iron man. It was very confusing to look at. Meanwhile, Matthew was wearing a ghost costume, he wore "old-fashioned" clothes, but in grey and white, and he had paled his face with make up.

Matthew scanned the room, almost every nation was here. But Matthew had ended up in a corner.

The party was set im America's house, which meant that it was overly decorated. There were ghosts hanging from the ceiling, pumpkins in every corner, and bad cutouts on the wall. 

Alfred seemed to lose interest in Matthew, and walked off after seeing Ivan to go congratulate him on his costume, which looked to Matthew like Ivan was dressed as a rabbit. 

Unfortunately, Matthews silence was interrupted. "KEKEEKKSKSKEK! Are you an awesome ghost!" 

Matthew turned around, and came face to face with Prussia. Prussia was dressed with a white shirt, covered in red paint. The red continued into his face as well, and his eyes were shadowed out with what looked like food dye. 

"What are you doing standing in the corner at an awesome party, with the awesome me in it?" 

Matthew just shrugged. He wasn't sure why Gilbert was talking to him at all. All though Gilbert was doing most of the talking.

"Well, if you're not doing anything, would you like to step out with me?"

Gil was grinning wildly, and Matthew was somewhat scared of what was going to happen once they were out of earshot of the rest of the party. 

They passed England, dressed as a vampire, trying to swat away France, who was dressed as a wolf. As well as Iceland, dressed as a zombie, who was trying to ignore Hong Kong, who Matthew thought was trying to be dressed as a dragon.

Once they were outside, Matthew leaned against the wall of the house, taking in the view. 

"What did you want?" Matthew asked, cringing that he came off as a bit rude. But Prussia shook his head.

"Come on, I want to show you something"

So Matthew followed Gilbert, Across the street and down the road. He had no clue where he was going, because when he goes to America's house, he doesn't explore around it. Matthew wasn't even sure if he could trust Gilbert, because he was known as a troublemaker. 

His doubt was doubled when Gilbert started leading him into a small wood that Matthew had never been into, but Matthew was relying on Gilbert to take him back to the house, as it was dark and he wasn't paying attention on the way there. 

But as he was about to ask what was happening, Matthew was led into a beautiful clearing. Flowers grew all over, and a crystal clear pond lay in the middle. The stars could be clearly seen, and the moon lit up the clearing just enough.

Matthew was lost for words. He didn't know America could hold such beauty. He turned to Gilbert, who was looking at him. 

"Do you like it?" The Prussian asked. 

"It's beautiful," Matthew whispered. Gilbert led him over to the pond. And they sat down.

"Why did you take me here?" Matthew asked, because not any people knew he existed, let alone would take him to see amazing things such as this.

"I wanted to take you somewhere as beautiful as you." 

Matthew turned bright red. Was Gilbert flirting with him? He thought Gilbert was amazing, so why woul Gilbert flirt with Matthew, of all people.

"Wait, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I didn't mean for it to sound creepy like that." Gilbert rambled, seeing that Matthew had gone red and hasn't replied yet.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry for being awkward.".

Gilbert looked at Matthew, wondering how a single person can be so adorable.

"So umm, birdie, I was wondering-"

"Birdie?" Matthew interrupted, questioning why he would be given such a nickname. 

"Because Birds are as adorable as you." Gilbert defended. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?"

Matthew was shocked. Is this really happening? He wasn't sure what to respond.

"It doesn't have to be anything more, just please, let me take you out one time." Gilbert explained, talking at the speed of sound.

What could go wrong with a date? He didn't have to commit to anything, and if things went well....

"Of course I'll go on a date with you" Matthew said smiling. Although inside he was screaming. 

What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all have a happy Halloween


End file.
